


shouldn't couldn't wouldn't

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, implied 2Min, the usual porn with a/b/o u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: When Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin go into their heats, Chan isn't sure what he's supposed to do when Hyunjin's begging for him to knot him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 379





	shouldn't couldn't wouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> ok this has been sitting in my drafts for a while now almost finished?? so i decided to touch it up and post it since i feel bad for having taken what was essentially a half year hiatus from writing/posting jdjsjfjd so here you go filthy abo fic

“Jesus Christ,” Woojin mutters to Chan under his breath at the dining table. “It’s barely eight in the morning and this house is already a shitshow.” 

Chan sighs. He wants to assure the eldest that it’s fine, but amongst the beds creaking, muffled whimpering and cries of pleasure coming from behind shut doors, he can’t safely say that things are fine. The nineteen-year-olds have finally presented today, and so far, Jisung’s the only one who’s been able to get out of bed to greet the older members without having been affected in some kind of way. Lucky beta.

“There’s just so much going on in the house, hyung,” Minho complains. He’s also a beta, unaffected by the pheromone-fest. From the way Changbin twitches in his seat, Chan assumes the other alpha’s just as affected by the overpowering scents of the newly presented omegas in the house. He has to stay composed, and not allow his dick to make his decisions for him. He can’t go around fucking the omegas in the house just because he’s feeling a little turned on from all the pheromones. 

“Hyung?” Changbin calls out with his voice barely quivering, snapping the leader out of his thoughts. “I need to check on Felix. I’m worried.”

Chan massages at his temples, frustrated. “No, Changbin. You’re an alpha, and who knows what’s going on with your boyfriend in there. You’re not going to be able to control yourself once you’re in there.”

According to Jisung, being the only one who’s been able to make it in and out of the rooms alive, Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin will not let any vaguely sexy person out of their sights in their desperation to hump something. Felix and Changbin have been in a relationship long enough, but as much as he knows them to be the rational adults they are, he doesn’t want them doing anything they’d regret afterwards. They have Woojin too, but Chan isn’t sure if he’ll be able to help Felix much without Changbin stepping in.

“We’ve discussed it, hyung. I’m going to be fine, I can control myself around Felix.”

“Bring Woojin and Minho with you. They’ll pull you back if you decide to pounce on your boyfriend, and they can check on the others as well,” He glances at the two betas in question, both nodding at the instruction. “I think Jisung deserves a little bit of a break from those horny little bastards.” 

Everyone chuckles at the mild jab, before the betas and alpha take their leave down the hallway. 

“Things get so messy when people finally present, hyung. Is it always like this?” Jeongin asks. He’s sat at the table as well, Jisung plopping down in exhaustion next to him. 

“Sometimes. You’ll see for yourself when you present next year,” Chan reassures, reaching over the table to ruffle the youngest’s hair. Jeongin sighs. 

All of a sudden, Woojin stumbles into the main room, panting slightly and his hair slightly unkempt. “We lost Minho,” The beta reports, “Seungmin stole him before I could save him, and I couldn’t bear to stay there. They’re definitely fucking.” 

Chan groans. “But Minho’s a beta, he won’t help Seungmin with his heat at all…?” 

Woojin buries his head in his hands. “I couldn’t stop them, Chan. I let Minho attend to Seungmin alone for one second, and when I return, Seungmin already has Minho up his ass. They were just going at it-” 

Chan sighs in defeat, head in his hands. “Anything to help Seungmin, I guess. What about Changbin?” 

“I lost him too. He snarled at me when I tried to stop him from getting too close to Felix, and they’re probably at it too.”

“Woojin-hyung!” They all hear Changbin growl from Felix’s room, accompanied by a mewl that’s characteristically Felix’s. The wet squelch and sound of skin on skin only leads them on to what’s happening. “Hurry up!”

“What about Hyunjin then?” Chan asks carefully, even though Woojin seems more distracted by his boyfriends going at it.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I was going to tell you that first but I got so distracted by all the fucking-- Hyunjin was moaning for you the whole time, Chan. You need to go and check on him.”

“I- I don’t think I’d be able to handle myself if I see Hyunjin in his heat that close. It’s probably just the heat.” 

Woojin shrugs, not really paying attention to Chan anymore as he slips back into the hallway to return to his partners.

“But he does! He’s been crushing on you forever-” Jisung rambles, cut off by Jeongin slapping a hand over his mouth, laughing nervously. 

Chan’s eyes widen incredulously at this. Jisung’s do too, like a lightbulb just went off in his head. 

“Jisung, you should go with Chan-hyung to check on Hyunjin. Don’t say anything Jinnie wouldn’t tell Chan-hyung, idiot,” Jeongin warns, before letting go of Jisung.

“I’m older than you!” 

Jeongin merely sticks his tongue out at Jisung. Hesitant, Chan stands and Jisung does the same, heading down to pay Hyunjin a visit. 

Chan pulls Jisung into the bathroom, much to the younger man’s shock, as he lets out a squeal with the squeaking shut of the door.

“You didn’t think of telling me Hyunjin liked me before all this happened?” Chan gestures wildly, looking almost comical considering the serious look on his face.

“You heard Innie! Hyunjin told both of us we weren’t supposed to tell anyone. Besides, I didn’t know he were going to present today!” 

“You know I’ve liked him for a while now, idiot!” Chan whispers harshly. 

Jisung huffs, crossing his arms. “I keep my word! No way I’d tell you Hyunjin’s secrets!”

Chan shoots him a look. 

“Will you help Jinnie still, though?” 

He sighs. “Fine. Lead the way.”

The hallway is even more suffocating than the main room, the scents of the omegas filling his nostrils almost offensively, and even more so the wet sounds of the other two going at it with their partners. Jisung leads him to the room Hyunjin’s in. Chan firmly knocks a couple of times, calls out Hyunjin’s name before he opens the door. 

He’s hit in the face with the smell of burnt sugar, and greeted with a very vulnerable, very horny Hyunjin. He’s on his back so that every single move of his can clearly be seen, any visible skin shiny with sweat. Hyunjin’s fisting his cock hurriedly, hand covered in cum. The whitish fluid runs down the ridges between his fingers, but it’s no feat compared to the two fingers haphazardly thrusting in and out of his hole. His whole hand is wet and messy with slick, the liquid practically spilling from his hole every time he pulls his fingers out, even onto the sheets. Little gasps leave his open mouth, punctuated by a louder, breathier moan when he fucks himself particularly deep with his fingers. 

“Hyunjin? Are you okay?” Chan asks again, over Hyunjin’s cries of pleasure. Hyunjin’s eyes shoot open, roaming around the room in his daze before he finally lands on Chan’s worried figure in the doorway. 

“Fuck, Chan-hyung? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing,” Hyunjin whimpers, turning away from the alpha. “Jisung too? Don’t look at me, fuck.” His mind, clouding his judgement, makes his turn in such a way that Chan doesn’t get to see his face, but can so clearly see how desperately he’s fucking himself on his fingers. He realises this a little too late, and as much as his face is burning hot, he can’t stop finger-fucking himself, can’t stop jerking himself off, and definitely can’t filter what he’ll say next.

Chan stays frozen by the door. He dares not move a step closer, in fear of pouncing on the omega and ravishing him. He can feel something stir in his gut, arousal at the younger man in front of him, so desperate for release, for him. Jisung, however, shimmies past Chan, sitting down by the desk. If he’s going to be here for a while, might as well get comfortable. 

He considers his course of action. He’s the leader of this pack, and he can’t go around fucking whoever he wants. He needs to be rational about this. “It’s okay, Jinnie. I’m here to help, and so is Jisung.”

“Hyung, fuck me if you wanna help, please,” Hyunjin whines. “I need you in me.”

“Hyunjin, I can’t do that. You’re in heat and if I knot you then I’ll be your mate, and I don’t know if you really want that or not-”

Hyunjin turns over in his bed once more, hands unceasing in pleasuring himself. “Of course I want it, hyung! I want you so bad, I want you to knot me! I just need to be fucked, please!”

Chan panics. Sure, maybe he’s half hard, and maybe he definitely wants to fuck Hyunjin now, and maybe he can start feeling himself slip into his rut, but he refuses to mate with Hyunjin without his mind being clouded by lust, because he’d like to believe he has something called self-control.

“I can’t, Jinnie, I-”

“I’ll do it, hyung, if you can’t,” Jisung says. “At least we can ease some of Jinnie’s pain.”

Inhaling shakily, Chan nods. “Yell if you need anything, yeah?” 

Jisung quickly undresses, joining Hyunjin in bed, patting his head comfortingly despite the pained whines leaving the omega’s shaking form as he continues fucking himself. The setup isn’t strange to them at all, having fucked previously before they’d presented just for fun. They’d only stopped recently, with Chan’s command for them to take a break before they present lest something goes wrong. “Of course, hyung.” 

“Thank you,” He murmurs, hand already firm around the doorknob. With a firm nod from Jisung, Chan smiles reassuringly before shutting the door.

-

Running his hand through Hyunjin’s hair, damp with sweat, Jisung murmurs, “Jinnie, do you wanna do this? I wanna help you.”

Hyunjin slows the hand he fucks himself with, heaves to catch his breath to answer the beta. “Please please please, I just need your cock, Sungie,” He babbles mindlessly, voice wet and shaky. “It hurts so much. Please just fuck me, please!”

“Fuck,” Jisung mutters, Hyunjin’s pleas shaking him to his core. Hyunjin wastes no time with practically sticking his tongue in Jisung’s mouth as the beta moves closer to him. His hands roam eagerly, Jisung feeling all kinds of fluids on his skin from Hyunjin’s hands, pressing their faces together desperately. Jisung sucks on Hyunjin’s tongue roughly, knowing how much it turns the younger on. The kiss is messy, and Jisung’s hands are squeezing roughly at the supple flesh of Hyunjin’s thighs, the beta trying to control himself.

Jisung breathes in deeply once he pries himself off of Hyunjin, trying to remain calm through the omega’s desperation. “Face down ass up on the bed, okay? I’m gonna fuck you good, baby, gonna take care of you.”

With a whine of appreciation from the back of his throat, Hyunjin flops over onto his front, eager to prop himself up on his knees to stick his ass out. Jisung chuckles as he watches the omega, limbs trembling as he holds himself up. He shifts over to sit behind Hyunjin, face to face with his perky ass. “You’re so wet already, Hyunjin,” Jisung coos, using his index and middle finger to tease at the omega’s rim. Slick collects almost immediately on his fingers, dripping down his digits and into his palm. He’s eager to fuck Hyunjin with his fingers with the slide being terribly easy, the omega equally as desperate to push himself back on Jisung’s slender digits. 

“Gimme your cock, Sungie, I don’t want your fingers,” The omega slurs against the sheets, drooling as he speaks. He fumbles around behind him blindly, in a hopeless attempt at reaching for Jisung’s cock.

Jisung spanks Hyunjin’s ass once, twice, thrice with his clean hand, his slaps loud and resounding in the enclosed space of the room. “Be patient, slut,” Jisung snarks, using the hand covered with Hyunjin’s slick to lube his cock up, stroking himself as he watches the bigger man’s vulnerable form. “Always so desperate for me to fuck you.”

Hyunjin whines high and loud. “Want you now, Sungie. Come on, please,” He begs needily, pushing his hips back desperately. 

Jisung scoffs at the sight, getting up on his knees to ready himself to push into Hyunjin. His cock is erect, and propped up against the crack of Hyunjin’s ass. Hyunjin’s hole only seems to spill even more slick, as Jisung teasingly slides his cock between his cheeks, his hands on Hyunjin’s hips. The thrusts of Jisung’s hips are shallow and haphazard as if he were fucking the man underneath him, so precise and calculated so he can give Hyunjin the barely-there pleasure of his cock so tantalizingly close to his hole. 

Hyunjin whimpers again, pushing his ass back into Jisung’s figure desperately. This messes up the rhythm of Jisung’s peculiar grinding situation so he stops, removing himself from the omega, who whines again. “You’re so noisy, Hyunjin,” Jisung sighs with mock concern, before he slaps the head of his cock against Hyunjin’s wet hole repeatedly. The omega gasps. “When will you learn to shut up?” 

It’s familiar for the both of them. Jisung tearing Hyunjin down with his sharp tongue and a spank or two, Hyunjin begging for the smaller man to plough him. And as much as the new dynamics have been put into play, nothing really seems to change between them, besides the fact that Hyunjin no longer snarks back at Jisung’s remarks and is now more pliant, more willing to let Jisung have his way with him.

“You’re so wet, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin exhales hard through his nose, biting his lip to stop himself from whining too much. With teary eyes, he turns back to look at Jisung, a silent plea for the beta to get inside him already. His bottom lip quivers, but Jisung can only admire the way Hyunjin’s slick coating the tip of his cock, dripping down the length at an excruciating pace.

“So wet for me,” Jisung groans lowly, pushing into Hyunjin with relative ease. 

“I want you, Sungie. So badly. Fuck me hard, so hard till I can’t walk.”

The plea awakes something in him, Jisung eager to please the other man. He thrusts hard and fast, unrelenting with the snapping of his hips. Hyunjin lets out little ‘ah’s of pleasure as Jisung wrecks his ass, unable to hold back as he begins to drool onto the sheets below him. The squelch of Jisung moving in and out of Hyunjin is grotesque, but is so sweet to his ears.

Hyunjin’s mouth widens in a silent scream, only the faintest squeak escaping from it. “Holy shit, Sung,” Hyunjin stutters, breathless. “Wh-When did you get so good?”

Jisung huffs, picks up the pace and lets his front smack against the swell of Hyunjin’s ass obnoxiously. Hyunjin lays limp on the bed, letting Jisung use him as if he were a toy. “Oh please, I’ve always been this good. Your tight little hole feels even better now that you’re in heat.” 

With a sudden, short gasp, Hyunjin is shuddering, cum spurting onto the sheets below him. He fists his cock through it all, unrelentless in his pace, knowing he won’t be sated just yet.

“More,” Hyunjin heaves. “Please. It’s not enough.”

Jisung knows it’s Hyunjin’s heat talking, but he really loves talking down to him in bed. “It’s never enough for you, is it? Such a slut for my cock, I could fuck you all day and it wouldn’t be enough, hm?”

The omega shakes his head, panting as he continues working his hand on his cock. Jisung works up his thrusts into Hyunjin, the latter shuddering with the sensation of Jisung’s head unceasing on his prostate. 

“Please, Sungie, let me cum,” Hyunjin whines. 

The beta nods, smirking at Hyunjin’s neediness. “But you just did. Or does the slut need more?” 

It feels like there’s cotton in his mouth, and he’s barely able to form words as Jisung speaks down to him like this while fucking into him. He doesn’t remember Jisung ever lasting this long when they last slept around.

His voice drips with sweetness and condescension, but it’s definitely enough to push Hyunjin off the edge. He orgasms yet again with a strangled grunt pushing its way out of his throat, before he slumps fully into the mattress. 

Jisung pulls out, still hard, but finishes himself off with Hyunjin’s slick still coating his length. He knows his best friend too well. Hyunjin’s tired of the sex, however good Jisung may be. With a final pump, he spills his load and paints the small of Hyunjin’s back, when a near growl emerges, muffled by the sheets. 

“I need to be knotted, and you can’t give me that,” Hyunjin snarls, exhaustion weighing his voice down, bleeding into desperation as he now turns to the beta. “Get someone in here to knot me, anyone, please, Jisung.” 

Hyunjin looks an utter mess. Fluids sticky and all over the place: the sheets, Hyunjin’s tanned body, his fingers. His hair sticks up awkwardly in some places and is matted down by sweat in others. His eyes are wide and wet, pleading to be sated once and for all, despite the multiple orgasms he’s had. 

Jisung shakes himself out of his post-sex haze, throws on a shirt and his underwear so he’s decent enough to throw open the door to yell for Chan.

-

Oh crap. 

Hyunjin’s gorgeous. Even if he’s covered in various fluids, cheeks as red as his bitten lips, sweat rolling down his neck. Even as he’s crying, tears wetting his cheeks, babbling about how he’s exhausted from playing with himself and taking Jisung without getting what he really needed: an alpha to knot him, once and for all. 

“Please, Chan, knot me,” Hyunjin begs, “I need you, need you to fill me up. Make me yours, Chan.” 

Something feral gnaws at him, stirs in his gut. His eye twitches. Hyunjin looks delectable, but Chan has to will himself not to pounce on the omega. 

Jisung’s left the room, scurrying out with his clothes once Chan entered. He starts by laying a hand on Hyunjin’s milky thigh. His skin scorches, and Chan’s heart melts just a little as he soaks in just how needy Hyunjin is.

“Are you okay?” Chan asks, sitting on the edge of the bed. He turns away from Hyunjin, keeping his hand on his thigh for comfort.

“N-no, I’m so pent up, hyung,” Hyunjin cries, his voice vulnerable, clawing at Chan’s shoulder to pull him back to look at him. “I need to be knotted, please.” 

His jaw locks in place. Sure, he’s attracted and he knows the younger is too, but he can’t run his mouth and promise something the younger might not want, despite what he says. 

“Please,” Hyunjin begs, clambering like a puppy into Chan’s lap. The omega’s slick begins to run from his hole and onto Chan’s thighs, exposed due to his shorts. 

Fuck. His steely resolve begins to dissipate, self-control pulled taut. 

Hyunjin rocks his hips down into Chan’s lap, smearing slick onto his bare skin, before reaching down to grab at Chan’s erection. “You clearly want me, hyung. Take me, please.” 

It snaps.

Chan snarls, “If you want alpha to fill you up with my pups so badly, I couldn’t possibly say no.”

He flips Hyunjin onto the bed face-up, standing upright and pushing off his shorts and boxers in one movement. 

Hyunjin’s drooling now, watching Chan fist his hefty length, ruddy and ready to fill him up. “Holy fuck, hyung,” Hyunjin’s voice cracks. “Fuck me.” 

“You like this, huh?” Chan laughs. “You’re going to love it even more when it’s in you.”

He knows he’s getting cocky, but watching the omega drool over his cock gives him a new wave of confidence, knowing only him and his cock can satiate the younger man. 

Hyunjin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Chan leans over him to push into him, both of them groaning in pleasure. Chan wastes no time in thrusting into the omega, himself on edge and in need of getting himself off, as much as he’s helping Hyunjin through his heat. 

Chan would usually pride himself on his impressive stamina in bed, but this is a whole new ball game. Hyunjin’s never looked this attractive: the sheen of sweat on his skin, lips bitten red and plump, cheeks ruddy and drool on his chin. He’s been hard for so long, and not to mention how tight Hyunjin is around him, especially with his knot starting to form; he’s bound to cum soon. 

He thrusts in hard, fast, unrelenting, the slide easy with just how much slick Hyunjin’s producing. He’s wanted this so bad, and he knows Hyunjin has too. Hyunjin’s mouth is agape in a silent scream, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. “Fuck, Channie, harder,” He gasps. “Right there, fuck!”

“It’s like my cock was made for you, pup,” Chan grunts, admiring the sloppiness of the act, how more slick seeps out around his cock as he fucks into him, how haphazard his thrusts have become as his knot catches on his rim. 

Hyunjin grips onto one of Chan’s arms, the alpha’s hands holding onto his waist tight as he wrecks his ass. His own hand works furiously on his cock, desperate for release. “I’m gonna cum, Channie, I-” He mumbles, unable to speak as his orgasm overtakes him, shaking as he cums with a loud groan. 

He spills his load onto his toned stomach, Chan impressed with how much Hyunjin’s cumming till his cock lets out a weak final spurt. 

Hyunjin lets out a high whine, still unsatisfied. Chan can only chuckle, “You still want more, baby?” 

“Want you to cum in me, I need it,” Hyunjin pleads. 

Chan groans, thrusting into Hyunjin a couple more times before he cums, releasing into the younger male as his knot swells even more, preventing Chan from pulling out. Not like he’d want to anyway, with how tight and warm Hyunjin is around him. 

His breaths even out, becoming less laboured as he collapses onto the bed next to Hyunjin, maneuvering the omega’s body so they can lie comfortably. He feels the stickiness from the sheets on his bare skin, but he can’t complain when he’s cuddling with Hyunjin sidled up against him like this. 

“So, someone mentioned you have a crush on me?” Chan laughs, burying his face in the crook of Hyunjin’s shoulder, taking in his scent. 

Hyunjin groans. “Fucking Jisung.”

“I mean you were, like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Shut up, hyung,” Hyunjin laughs and swats at Chan’s torso. “I only want you, and I got it.” 

“Well, you’ve had me for a while,” Chan trails off. Hyunjin makes a sound to question the elder, and Chan can’t help but let the confession of “I’ve liked you for a long time now,” slip past his lips.

Hyunjin moves so he can kiss Chan, pressing their mouths together sweetly. They smile against each other’s lips, giggling as they part for air.

“I want you to be mine, Jinnie,” Chan mutters against Hyunjin’s mouth. The omega gasps and quietly says back, “Mark me, hyung. I’m already yours.”

Chan kisses down the expanse of Hyunjin’s pale neck, licking and sucking marks because he can, before biting down on Hyunjin’s shoulder, and hard. 

Hyunjin whines at the sharpness, wriggling around in Chan’s hold till he releases his bite. 

Whimpering, Hyunjin hides his face as Chan continues to kiss down his jaw and neck. “What’s the matter, baby?” 

Hyunjin silently moves Chan’s hand down to his crotch, where the omega’s cock is swollen, twitching with interest. 

“Oh, precious,” Chan laughs. “You’re lucky my stamina isn’t half bad.”

“I love you, hyung,” Hyunjin sighs, with Chan palming his cock. 

Chan kisses his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> do tell me if you'd like to see some woochanglix or 2min fucking bc i'd definitely like to write it janfjdnfjd 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
